Visszajövök érted
by Shakespearelover
Summary: A híres Tony Stark házasságon kívüli lánya, Lullaby Stark, anya elvesztése után belecsöppen apja életébe, furcsa kis ügyeibe; ezen kívül megismerkedik a Földet fenyegető probléma forrásával, így nem tudja eldönteni, kinek az oldalán álljon. Elgondolkodtató sztori az asperger-szindrómás lányról.
1. Találkozás

_M  
egváltoztam_. Bárki mondhat bármit, nem vagyok ugyanaz, mint régen, nem tudok úgy viselkedni, ahogy az előtt.

Mondhatni, tökéletes életem volt. Azt csináltam, amit akartam, senki sem szólt bele a dolgaimba, sosem mondták meg, hogy mit tegyek. Az anyámmal éltem, mióta az eszemet tudtam, távol az igazságtól, mely szerint az apám tulajdonképpen nem is sejtette, hogy esetleg létezem. Ő is élte - a maga furcsa módján - életét, mint Amerika legnagyobb fegyver és bombakereskedője. Az igazat megvallva, nekem nem hiányzott a jelenléte. Mégis szükségünk lett volna rá.

Mikor anya beteg lett, a festményeimből szereztünk pénzt, fedeztük a csekkeket és nagyjából megfelelő mennyiségű ételhez jutottunk. De anya nem bírta elviselni, hogy nem tudott segíteni semmiben sem. Teljesen rám volt utalva, ha nem lettem volna mellette, nem boldogult volna.

Két évig szenvedett, aztán egy délutánon, mikor a kedvenc zongoraszámát játszottam neki, elaludt és soha többé nem kelt fel.

Nem mondom, hogy nem viselt meg. Hiába voltam kemény, hiába ismertek úgy az emberek, mint a mogorva Stark fattyút. Senki sem látott be a bensőmbe, nem is gondoltak arra, hogy talán nekem is vannak érzelmeim. Úgy kezeltek, mint valami idegent, senki sem próbálkozott meg azzal, hogy esetleg megismerjen közelebbről is. Habár ez részben az én hibám is volt. Senkit nem engedtem közel magamhoz. Nem volt rájuk szükségem, nekik sem rám.

A temetés után felolvasták a végrendeletet. Nem vártam nagy dolgokra, hisz szegényebbek már nem lehettünk volna. Anyám rám hagyta a házat és tulajdonképpen minden más dolgát is, de sajnálatos módon a legtöbbet ezekből el kellett adnom, hogy kifizethessek minden fennmaradt adósságunkat.

Úgy terveztem, hogy kicsit átrendezgetem a városszéli házunkat, műteremmé alakítom a legtöbb helységet és tovább élek a festésből, de még nem voltam nagykorú. Erre pedig a törvény csak rájátszani tudott. Két hónap sem telt el, megjelent a rendelőszobámban a Stark Industries vezérigazgatója, Pepper Pots, és a testőre, néhány hivatalos papírral, lenéző, sajnálkozó tekintettel. Pepperrel már azelőtt is találkoztam, ő jól tudta, milyen helyzetben voltunk anyámmal, a nagynénémként tekintettem rá. Havonta pénzt utalt át a bankszámlánkra, de erről nem szólhattam anyának, mert a büszkeségét vesztette volna el. Az első alkalommal én sem nagyon fogadtam el a segítségét, visszavonattam vele a transzopciót, de aztán addig nyúzott, amíg jobb belátásra nem tértem. Ha az _apám_ nem is, a barátnője legalább gondoskodott rólunk.

\- Annyira sajnálom… - kezdte Pepper, de nem hagytam, hogy részvéti szónoklatba kezdjen, udvariasan sürgettem időhiányra hivatkozva. – Azt hiszem, eljött az idő, amikor találkoznod kell _vele_.

Nem. Semmiképp sem akartam találkozni _vele._ Gyűlöltem _őt_, amiért cserbenhagyott minket. Gyűlöltem _őt,_ amiért sosem érdekelte semmi sem, ami körülötte történt. Gyűlöltem _őt_, azért, aki valójában volt.

\- Az állványokat, vásznakat, meg a többi nagyobb dolgokat majd a szállító kamion utánunk hozza. Ugye összepakoltál? – a bólintásomat követően kedvesen mosolygott, nézte a testőrt, aki felkapta a két vékonyka bőröndömet. Hosszúkás, vörös hajába tűrt, aztán a jobb kezével noszogatott maga előtt. Nem szívesen hagytam ott a félig elkészült „festőházamat". – Hidd el, jól fogod érezni magad! A Stark toronyban van egy művészeti részleg, egyelőre még senki sem dolgozik ott, kiharcolhatom, hogy legyen egy saját termed, reklámozhatnánk is az alkotásaidat.

Nem mondtam semmit, nem láttam szükségét. Hagytam, hogy áradozzon az _apám_ jó oldaláról – már ha létezett ilyen -, megpróbálta elhitetni velem, nem fog figyelmen kívül hagyni. Egyértelmű volt, hogy még csak a vállát sem fogja rángatni, elvégre ő volt Tony Stark. A vasember.

A torony, ahol _ő_ töltötte legtöbb idejét, New Yorkban volt, távol szeretett szülő városomtól. Sosem tetszett az a hatalmas, ocsmány épület. Szinte csak vasból volt, a tetején egy giga felirattal: _Stark._

Nem tudom, mennyi ideig utazhattunk, mert elbóbiskoltam a második kanyarnál, de a sofőr arcából ítélve igencsak hosszadalmas lehetett. Pepper bevezetett a hallba, majd a liftben a nyolcas emeletet választotta.

\- Biztos, hogy a kutató részlegen lesz. Elég sok dolga van mostanában! – jegyezte meg csöndesen, rám sem nézve.

\- Szükséges ez az egész?

\- Nyilván tudnia kell róla, hogy itt vagy. Na, meg… még nem is látott téged.

Sóhajtozva bámultam a plafonra. Sok mindent meg kellett emésztenem, Pepper azt mondta, kötelezően be kell fejeznem a tanulmányimat, ami annyit jelentett, hogy iskolát kellett váltanom. Aztán még ott van a környezetváltozás és a furcsa hiányérzet. Ezen kívül, csak remélni mertem, hogy Tony nem akart beleavatkozni az életcéljaimba.

A lift ajtó kinyílt, én pedig összerezzentem. Sokszor láttam _őt_ posztereken, újságok címlapján, de ez teljesen más volt. A képeket össze tudtam firkálni, szét tudtam őket tépni, de a hús-vér ember minden bizonnyal reagált volna mindezekre. Egy hatalmas teremben találtam magamat, oldalamon a vörös nővel és testőrével, Happy Hogannel. Bárhova néztem, csúcstechnológiával ellátott gépeket láttam, mindent elborított az idegtépő fehérség és modernizáció. Ebből, a vakító tökéletességből nagymértékben kitűnt a fekete pólós, fésületlen, s egy kissé borotvás apám. A hosszú asztal mögött ült, papírokat nézegetett, s ahogy elnéztem, valami nagyon böködte a csőrét.

\- Tony! – szólította meg lágy hangon Pepper, mire _ő_ felkapta a fejét, aztán rám meredt. Pár pillanatig mozdulatlanul, pislogás nélkül szemezett velem, mintha nem akarta volna elhinni, hogy komolyan ott álltam előtte, majd letette a kezében lévő iratokat és felállt, hogy közelebb jöhessen hozzám.

\- Szóval… - kezdte kicsit izgatottan. A tenyerét dörzsölgette, közben a padlózatot bámulta. Látszott rajta, hogy fogalma sem volt, mit kellett volna mondania nekem. Nem akartam segíteni neki, kíváncsian vártam a folytatást. – Te vagy… Lullaby.

_Meglepő, hogy tudod a nevemet!_ – akartam mondani neki, de inkább csak vártam tovább. Még meg is lepődtem magamon. Úgy gondoltam, nem fogom kibírni kiabálás nélkül.

\- Igaz, hogy… több évtizede nem láttam őt, de… nagyon hasonlítasz rá…

\- Szőke haja és barna szeme volt, annyira azért mégsem hasonlítok rá!

Tony lefagyva fürkészte az arcomat, nem kérte Pepper segítségét, ami igazán meglepett. Nem néztem a szemébe, hiába nyújtogatta a nyakát.

\- Ugyan már! – suttogta, s összefonta karjait a mellkasán. – Emlékszem rá, fekete haja volt. Debohra Hondriah. Nem tudod bebeszélni nekem…

Nem válaszoltam. Habár a név stimmelt, biztos voltam benne, hogy összekeverte egy másikkal a több ezerből. Fájt a tény, hogy még ennyire sem tellett tőle.

\- Kényes téma… - nyögte flegmán, aztán sóhajtott. – Nos, Isten hozott a Stark toronyban, ami az enyém, az a tiéd is! – kedvesnek akart látszani, mégis kirázott a hideg a mozdulataitól. Elmosolyodott, s a kezét nyújtotta. – Mégis csak a lányom vagy, Lullaby!

\- Csak Lu – morogtam, közben résnyire nyitottam a szememet, elnéztem a válla fölött. Tony elbizonytalanodva húzta vissza a kezét.

\- Rendben, tisztázzunk valamit – elkomorodva húzta ki magát, észrevettem, ahogy a kis reaktor, a mellkasában kéken világítani kezdett. – Alig két napja kaptam a fülest, hogy van egy lányom. Hihetetlen dolgok történnek itt már hetek óta és ráadásként egy idegbeteg félisten futkos az országban a kockával, ami könnyedén kipusztíthatja az emberiséget. Nem kérek a gyerekes gyűlöletedből, nem érdekel, milyen kínokért okolsz engem, csak húzd meg magad az egyik kis szobában, amíg azt nem mondom, hogy itt az ideje az ismerkedéshez!

Hitetlenkedve kezdtem rázni a fejemet.

\- Azt hiszem, az ismerkedésen túl vagyunk, Anthony Stark! – sziszegtem. Sarkon fordultam és visszatipegtem a liftbe. Pepper még _őt_ figyelte, így csak Happy jött velem, s azonnal megnyomta a tizenhetes gombot. Még hallottam, ahogy az őrangyalom veszekedésnek kezdett _vele._

\- Milyen apa vagy te? – kiabálta, de a többit már nem tudtam elcsípni. Egykedvűen álldogáltam a testőr mellett, dúdolni kezdtem a hetedik szimfóniát.

\- Ne vedd a szívedre! – mondta Happy. Találkozásunk óta először szólalt meg. – Az igazság az, hogy ő is szörnyen ideges, izgatott. Hamarosan megbékél, higgy nekem!

\- Gyűlölöm őt. Semmit sem számítana, ha hirtelen törődni kezdene velem. A legjobb az lesz, ha minden így marad. Sosem tudnám az apámnak nevezni azt az embert, akinek hiányából fakadt anyám halála.

Többet nem is szólt. Felvezetett a _művészeti részlegre_, ahova berendezhettem a szobámat is. Közönyösnek vettem a változásokat. Egyszerűen nem tudtam elképzelni a jövőmet ott, abban a városban.


	2. Chapter 2 - Az ezermester

Másnap reggel Pepper köszöntött, mikor felkeltem. A szoba másik felében ült a bőrfotelon és újságot olvasott.

Kábultan dörzsölgettem a szememet, s csak akkor vettem alaposabban szemügyre a helységet, ahol azon túl élnem kellett. Mélykék falait csíkokban világította meg a nap a rolettán keresztül. A sötétbarna bútorok tetejéről futónövények lógtak, az egyik sarokban pedig hatalmas jukka fát vettem észre. Egészen tetszetős volt. Az üres helyekre már volt is néhány elképzelésem.

\- Beírattalak a közeli művészeti gimnáziumba, az utolsó néhány hónapot még ott töltöd, aztán, ha már letetted az érettségit, kereshetünk egy egyetemet…

\- Szó sincs róla! – meresztettem el a szememet. – Szakképzőbe jártam, nekem nem kell egyetem.

\- De Tony ragaszkodik hozzá – Pepper könyörgőre fogta.

\- Vagy úgy. Nem érdeklem őt, de azért legyen valami végzettségem, nehogy kigúnyolják miattam? – gúnyos mosolyra húztam a számat, aztán kinyújtózkodtam. – Nem hinném, hogy bármiből is olyan tehetséges lennék, mint ő! Éppen ezért tanultam tovább a művészeteket. Ez az egy nem tölt el közönnyel…

Pepper felállt, és vigyorogva lépett a pipereasztalhoz. Megigazította magán a hófehér blézert, majd a tükörképemre nézett.

\- Ebben egyetértünk – jegyezte meg, s a hajába túrt. – Minden esetre… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd felém fordult. – A háziorvosod megmutatta az aktáidat, tudom, hogy asperger szindrómás vagy. Nem mondtam meg Tonynak, ne aggódj, tudok titkot tartani. Csak annyit szerettem volna… szóval az orvos szerint hihetetlenül jó vagy a számok terén. Boldoggá tennéd _őt_, ha fizikusnak…

\- Nem akarom boldoggá tenni őt – vágtam félbe. Gyűlöltem erről beszélni. A tüneteim sokkal enyhébbek voltak, és habár zseninek vallhattam magamat a számok terén, gyűlöltem. Mindig is magával ragadott a művészet, másról sem álmodtam, csak egy saját műteremről, vásznakról, ecsetekről. Nem tudtam volna megszokni a sok kockás füzetet, gépeket, ellentétben _apámmal_. – Vannak céljaim.

Pepper nem szólt vissza, csak az arcomat fürkészte, mellkasán összefont karokkal, közben nyilván valóan gondolkozott. Felpattantam az ágyról és a bőröndömhöz guggoltam, hogy kivegyek néhány ruhadarabot. Hallottam, ahogy felsóhajtott.

\- Elment itthonról, szóval azt csinálhatsz, amit akarsz. Ami azt illeti, szabadnapos vagyok, ha gondolod, segíthetek kipakolni, berendezkedni – ajánlotta fel, én pedig nem akartam ellent mondani. Hozzá tette: - Otthonossá tehetjük a műtermedet is… - kíváncsi pillantásomra fellelkesedve vigyorodott el újra. – Tegnap este csak úgy az orra alá nyomtam egy életre szóló szerződést, miszerint az egész művészeti részleget átadja neked, ő pedig olvasgatás nélkül aláírta!

Furfangos volt, annyi szent. Nevetni kezdtem, a fejemet ráztam, közben pedig előhalásztam egy fekete legginget és a virágmintás tunikámat. Kiengedtem göndör hajamat, s a szemüveg helyett kontak lencsét raktam be, amitől még pár percig könnyeztem. Pepper türelmesen megvárta, amíg rendbe szedtem magamat, ezért pedig csodáltam. Általában elég sok ideig tartott ez a művelet.

Mindezt követően felmentünk a legfelső emeletre, ahol már tálalva volt a reggeli, s háromszázhatvan fokos kilátás tárult egész New Yorkra. Az asztaltól balra egy pult állt, mögötte kétpolcnyi itallal – ami nem igazán lepett meg -, jobbra pedig néhány kanapé és az elmaradhatatlan plazma tévé helyezkedett el. Mindent matt színek borítottak, már-már irritálóan unalmas kiegészítőkkel, mint az állóóra, absztrakt képek, amikről ordított, hogy gépen lettek szerkesztve.

Leültem Pepperrel szembe, s a tányéromra nézve bizonytalanodtam el.

\- Vegetáriánus vagyok – adtam tudtául vontatottan, még mindig a tojásra és a baconre meredve.

\- Ó! – kapta a szája elé kezét, és azonnal felugrott, hogy elvigye előlem a kínzó illatot árasztó ételt. Mikor visszatért, jobb kezében salátatálat tartott. – Ne haragudj, teljesen megfeledkeztem róla!

\- Ne szabadkozz, előfordul az ilyen! – legyintettem. Mindketten nekiláttunk, habár én kevesebb kedvvel.

\- Na, és… - kezdte két falat között. – Miket szoktál festeni?

\- Főként portrékat és tájképeket.

\- Rajzolni is szeretsz?

\- A festés jobban megy, de igen, a rajzolás is közel áll hozzám – nem néztem a szemébe, felszúrtam egy olívabogyót a villámra. – Mindig is vezérigazgató akartál lenni?

\- Ugyan – elmosolyodott. – Csak egy normális munkára vágytam, amivel közelebb kerülhetek a tudományokhoz. Sosem hittem volna, hogy Tony Stark asszisztense lehetek, aztán pedig a cégének igazgatója. Ez egy valóra vált álom.

\- Megkérte már a kezedet? – kaptam fel a fejemet hirtelen. Már rég meg akartam kérdezni, de mindig megfeledkeztem róla. Pepper vörösödni kezdett, de csak a fejét rázta, mire bólintottam. – Már ideje lenne. Habár meg sem érdemel téged.

\- Ez is igaz! – nevette. – De minden hibájának ellenére kedvelem őt.

\- Nem tudlak megérteni – vontam vállat. Nyilván nem akart tovább nyúzni ezzel a témával, mert furcsa mód Happyről kezdett beszélni, mennyire rekedt hangja volt ma reggel, és hogy reméli, nem lesz beteg.

Pepper jó barátnak ígérkezett, tudta, mikor kellett valamit abbahagyni, nem hozta kínos helyzetbe sem magát, sem azt, akivel társalgott. Tonyt _ismerve_ először egy pláza mániákus nőre gondoltam, mikor Pepperről és róla olvastam, de meglepett, mennyire magabiztos, céltudatos és nyugodt személyiség is volt ő tulajdonképpen. Tony tényleg nem érdemelte meg.

\- Mit gondolsz az _ügyről_? – ébresztett fel elmélkedésemből, én pedig kissé megrázva a fejemet próbáltam meg rá nézni, de a szemkontaktust messze kerültem.

\- Milyen _ügyről?_ – kérdeztem vissza.

\- Happy nem avatott be? – döbbent le. – Pedig jogod van tudni róla, Tony ezért olyan szórakozott mostanában.

\- Nos?

\- Szóval van egy erőforrás, a Tesseract. Olyan, mint az arc reaktor, ami önmagát látja el elektromos árammal, de ez természetfeletti képességekkel bír.

\- Az a kocka, amit tegnap is emlegetett?

\- Igen – bólintott, majd belekortyolt a teájába. – Az _idegbeteg félisten_ ellopta a legvédettebb helyről. A shield, ami elvileg szupertitkos, toborzott egy kisebb csapatot, hogy megkeressék és legyőzzék a közveszélyes fickót. Úgy nevezik magukat, a _Bosszúállók_.

\- Klafa sztori, de ha olyan titkos, miért mondtad el nekem? – a haját vizslattam, kissé elgondolkoztatott a tény, amolyan _kész átverés show_ szaga volt az egésznek.

\- Mert Tony lánya vagy. Éppen annyi jogod van tudni arról, hogy, miért ilyen az apád, mint nekem. Ezen kívül talán tudsz is segítni neki. Tudod ki az a Thor?

\- A viking mitológiában tanultam róla – elmeresztettem a szememet, furcsa volt ez a hirtelen témaváltás. – A viharok isteneként tisztelték őt, meg az apját, Odint. Na, meg azt hiszem két éve szállt alá az égből, pöröllyel a kezében. De mégis mi köze van Thornak a Tesseracthoz?

\- Az öccse trükközött ki mindenkit és lopta el. Most itt van ő is, hogy megállítsa az ámokfutását. A Fekete Özvegy, Sólyomszem, Hulk, Amerika Kapitány, Vasember és Thor a hatalmas pöröllyel. Azt hiszem, jó csapat lennének, ha egyet is értenének mindenben.

\- Micsoda? – nyögtem. - Amerika Kapitány?

\- Nem hitted volna, mi? – kuncogta.

Letettem a villámat, hitetlenkedve kaptam el a tekintetét, akaratom ellenére is.

\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy Steven Rogers létezett, sőt, nálam van a maszkja, de nem gondolod komolyan, hogy beveszem mindezt! Több mint hetven éve halott! – oldalra fordítottam a fejemet, kíváncsian vártam a válaszát.

Pepper elmagyarázta, hogy nem halt meg, hanem jégbe fagyva aludt. Habár nehezen hittem el, muszáj volt, mert a nő már úgy próbált meggyőzni, hogy a mobilján kereste a képeket, amiket egy bizonyos Coulson ügynök készített, mikor leszedték a kapitányról a jeget.

A fejemet fogtam, nem bírtam az élet sci-fi momentumait.

\- Szóval még él… - sóhajtottam. – És mi van akkor Thor testvérével? Ő volt az, aki Új Mexikóba küldte a Pusztítót, nem?

\- De.

\- Akkor mélységesen gyűlölöm – jelentettem ki, mire felnevetett. – Tönkre tette a virágos kertemet, nem vicces! Olyan sokat dolgoztam rajta! És még a gerberáim sem maradtak meg!

\- Nos, akkor üdv a klubban. Nem csak te vagy vele így – hátra dőlt a széken. – Ha jól tudom, akkor még vissza is vágtál neki.

\- Csak a festékes dobozokkal hajigáltam és ordítottam vele torkomszakadtából, de rám ijesztett, mikor megfordult és elindult felém – meséltem egykedvűen, majd hozzá tettem, kissé kelletlenül: - Aztán jött Tarzan és kisegített.

Pepper mosolygott, aztán újra a teájába kortyolt. Én csak türelmesen vártam, de mintha megfeledkezett volna a külvilágról, elbambulva gondolkodott. Zavartan köhintettem, de nem vette észre.

\- Tehát, miben tudnék segíteni? – kérdeztem kicsit hangosabban, mire magához térve kezdett magyarázni.

Még ő maga is belegabalyodott a végére, de ha jól értettem, akkor Tony páncéljaival kapcsolatban lett volna feladatom, már ha elvállalom. Pepper szerint az _apám_ időhiányban szenvedve hozzá sem nyúlt a páncéljaihoz, nagyjából annyit kellett volna tennem, hogy átnézem őket, nehogy valami meghibásodjon egy esetleges bevetés közben. Az igazat megvallva talán még én csináltam volna valamit, hogy _véletlenül_ felrobbanjon benne, de Pepper lelkiállapotára gondolva elhessegettem az ötletet. Természetesen csak azért kért meg engem, mert egy icipicit konyítottam a gépészethez. Csak az volt a probléma, hogy a Stark féle rendszerrel még nem volt szerencsém találkozni, meg kellett volna azt is vizsgálnom, de akkor időm sem lett volna a festésre, már pedig eléggé sokan rendeltek tőlem abban a pár hétben. Így is elvesztettem két vevőmet, miután a temetésre készülődve megfeledkeztem az _életbe vágóan fontos_ rendelésükről.

Mégis beadtam a derekamat. Látszott rajta, mennyire megviselte Tony munkája, sokat idegeskedhetett miatta. Nem akartam az őrületbe kergetni azzal a tudattal, hogy félkész páncélokban harcolt.

A reggeli után visszamentünk a szobámba és kipakoltuk a bőröndjeimet. Két közmunkás hozta meg a festészeti cuccaimat, s mivel éppen akkor nagylelkű hangulatomban voltam, kicsit megdupláztam az átlagos két dollár borravalót.

Pepper segített felrakni az üres falakra a posztereimet – amiket jobb szerettem magam megfesteni. Az egyiken a kedvenc futball csapatom neve volt - Liverpool -, a másodikon anyám portréja és a harmadikon pedig Willie Nelson virított a gitárjával. A nő számára furcsa és érthetetlen volt Tony ízlése a zenével kapcsolatban, habár ő maga is gyakran hallgatta, meglepte, hogy én inkább a countryt kedveltem.

Felraktuk a világoskék baldachinokat – a fal és a plafon találkozásánál szögezve -, a szekrényektől a karnisokig, aztán előszedtem az üvegből készült gyémántjaimat és felakasztottam a függönyök közé, hogy mikor átsüt a nap a prizmákon, gyönyörű színekkel borítsa el a helységet. Peppernek nagyon tetszett az ötlet, ezért nekiadtam egyet-kettőt, hogy ő is kipróbálhassa.

A műtermet hasonlatosan rendeztük be, de a baldachinokat ezúttal két-két függönytartó között feszítettük ki. Ha az ablak elé lógott volna, fényhiány miatt rontottam volna el a festményeket. A helység színe tökéletesnek mutatkozott. Semlegesnek kellett lennie, hogy ne zavarjon munka közben, s a bézs igazán megfelelt erre a feladatra.

Az állványokat szétszórva helyeztük el, a vásznakat pedig az egyik sarokban sorakoztattuk fel. Pepperrel megpróbáltuk összetolni a szekrényeket, hogy csak az egyik falnál legyenek, nem szerettem, ha össze-vissza kellett rohangálnom a festékekért, meg az ecsetekért. De a vége az lett, hogy majdnem ránk borult az egész, így hívtuk Happyt, aki könnyedén lökdöste a helyére.

A polcokra árnyalatok mintájára raktuk fel a festékeket, továbbá többé-kevésbé szemmagasságba az ecsettartókat, beléjük az ecseteket nagyságuk szerint. Jó mókának ígérkezett, miután Peppernek fogalma sem volt, mit hogyan kellett csinálnia, s én jót szórakoztam a tanácstalanságán, mikor szakszavakkal utasítgattam neki.

Körülbelül délutánra lettünk készen mindennel, és miután bekaptunk egy-két falatot, Pepper levezetett Tony műhelyébe. A szakképző előtt, elemiben foglalkoztam utoljára ilyen dolgokkal, kételkedtem a megvalósítás homályos képében. De már beleegyeztem, nem volt visszaút.

A műhely hasonlóan nagy volt, mint a műtermem, csak dugig volt tömve gépekkel, kocsikkal, s balkéz felől egy üvegajtós szekrényben felfedeztem Tony régi páncéljait. Nem tetszett az arcuk, olyan mogorvának tűntek. Bár nem is vártam el, hogy rózsaszín cica orral és Hello Kittis mosollyal bámuljanak vissza rám.

\- Szóval a legtöbbet innen veszi ki – Pepper az üvegszekrénnyel ellentétes irányba mutatott. Félkész, szürke páncélokkal találtam szembe magamat. Inkább robotoknak néztek, ki, _de hát az nem robot, amiben ember fér el, igaz-e._ Közelebb léptem hozzájuk és alaposan szemügyre vettem őket.

\- Nagyon kúl, ahogy a mai fiatalok mondják… - motyogtam, Pepper pedig nevetett.

\- Igen, az. Szükséged van valamire, esetleg hozzak valami harapnivalót, hogy ne éhezz közben? – pedzegette, de én csak a fejemet ráztam. – Jut eszembe! Jarvisszal még nem is ismerkedtél meg!

\- Tony intelligens gépével? – pillantottam vissza rá, mire hirtelen zúgni kezdett az egész helység és pityegni kezdtek a csúcskütyük körülöttem.

\- _Szép napot, kisasszony!_ – hallottam a kicsit torz férfihangot a megafonokból. – _A nevem Jarvis, Anthony Stark elsőszámú beosztottja vagyok. Adja meg a jelszót és mindenben a rendelkezésére fogok állni. Mondhatja a sípolás után._

Az éles zaj után gondolkodás nélkül szólaltam meg.

\- Pepper Pots.

\- _Jelszó elfogadva!_ – mondta a gép, mire döbbenten összenéztem a nővel. Csak szórakozni akartam, nem gondoltam volna, hogy Tony komolyan ilyen hatökör lett volna. A jelszó általában olyan szokott lenni, amire senki sem számít. – _Mit kell tennem?_

\- Szóval… Jarvis – kezdtem zavartan. – Szükségem lenne… a páncélzat alaprajzára, és a félkész modellek jelenlegi állapotának elemzésére.

\- _Azonnal_.

A következő pillanatban megjelent előttem a holografikus képernyő, s Tony összes munkálata. Meglepően hatékony volt ez a szerkentyű. Pepper nem is háborgatott tovább, elköszönt és otthagyott egyedül Jarvisszal, meg az ijesztő páncélokkal.

Míg Jarvis – az utasításomra – festette a robotokat, én a fennmaradt hat hibásat nézegettem. Négy hibásan mozgatta a kar részt, mintha visszafele akart volna hajlani, ezért azokat szét kellett szednem, meg kellett fordítanom bennük néhány fém pántot, aztán újra összeraktam őket. Nehezen tudtam ellenőrizni a végeredményt, miután a Tony mellkasában leledző aggregátor működtette őket, s éppen ezért Jarvis kétes emlékei alapján kerestem meg az arc reaktor terveit, hogy az alapján össze tudjon dobni nekem egyet. Nem értettem, miért nem volt a memóriájában, egyszerűen fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan kellett összerakni, csak a működéséről tudott hablatyolni.

A fennmaradt kettőnek nem akart csukódni a fegyvertartó része, sőt, mikor beindítottam, azonnal kilőtte őket, szép nyomot hagyva a plafonon.

\- Na, ezzel mit lehetne kezdeni? – motyogtam, habár jól tudtam a megoldást. Újra programoztam a rendszerét, hogy csak utasításra lőjön, ezen kívül megint csak meg kellett fordítanom a miniatűr zsanérokat. _Tonynak mániája visszafelé berakni a pántokat?_ Miután engedtem, hogy Jarvis azokat is lefújja piros és arany festékkel, megnéztem az órát. Már hajnali kettő is elmúlt, mikor hozzáláttam a takarításhoz. Nem kellett sokat sepregetnem, mert alig-alig hegesztettem valamit, de mikor megmozdult a kezemben a seprű, valami megbökött a vállamon. Lefagyva fordítottam felé a fejemet. Olyan volt, mint egy fogorvosi fúró gép, csak a fúrásra alkalmas rész egy kampóval volt felszerelve. A tetején egy papírcsákót vettem észre, amire tollal ez volt írva: Féleszű.

\- _Ő Tony egyik alkotása. A neve Féleszű, általában takarít!_ – közölte velem Jarvis, mire döbbenten átadtam munkámat a furcsa robotnak.

\- Rendben, most akkor dobjunk össze egy új páncélt! – tapsoltam, s az asztalhoz kullogtam. Fáradt voltam, de az ígéret, az ígéret. – A tervek szerint húsznak kellene használható állapotban lennie, de itt csak tizenkilenc van! Szükségem lesz az anyagokra, amiket Tony használ az ilyenekhez, több forrasztópákára és egy triplakávéra.

Alighogy kimondtam, már láttam a fém karokat, amik a vasszekrényekben kutattak a szerszámokért, s egy kisebb asztal emelkedett ki a padlózatból, nagyjából az üvegszekrény mellett, azon pedig a kávéfőző lépett működésbe.

Gyorsan haladtam, a legtöbb nehezebb dolgot Jarvis segédkarjai végeztek el, é pedig előszeretettel hegesztettem össze jól fordítva a pántokat. A húzósabb inkább a programozás és a kábelkötögetés volt. Csak egy kábelt kellett rossz helyre dugnom és felrobbant volna a kóceráj.

\- Ágyban lenne a helyed! – egy érdes hang ijesztett meg, mikor épp a legkényesebb részeket illesztettem össze két apró csipesszel. Megugrottam, így majdnem leejtettem őket, bosszúsan kaptam fel a fejemet. Az ajtóban állt a néger férfi, szürke pólót viselt, kezében egy tányéron két szendvicset tartott. – Azt hittem Tony dolgozik még mindig, láttam a fényeket, mikor elsétáltam a torony mellett. Aztán, mikor feljöttem, Pepper mondta, hogy te vagy az, eléggé meglepődtem.

Közelebb jött, leült velem szemben az asztal másik felén lévő székre. Nem néztem rá, lecsuktam a kis fegyvertartót a vállrészen és áttértem a karra, ahova tizenhat Stark gyártmányú miniatűrbombát kellett elhelyeznem.

\- James Rhodes ezredes vagyok, de nyugodtan hívj Rhodeynak. Te pedig, a hírhedt Lullaby Stark vagy – nevetett fel csendesen. – Hallottam rólad egyet, s mást. Habár Új Mexikó nem tartozik a hatáskörömbe.

Miután nem válaszoltam, mert mélyen megsértett a _hírhedt_ jelzővel, sóhajtott és közelebb tolta a tányért.

\- Hoztam ám szendvicset! – jelentette ki. – A jobb oldaliban nincs hús.

\- Köszönöm! – egy pillanatra rá néztem, de aztán újra a kütyüknek szenteltem figyelmemet. – Ezek szerint te sem tudod, hol lehet most Tony, igaz?

\- Nem, fogalmam sincs, hol van. Azért ilyenkor már ő is húzza a lóbőrt…

\- Nekem mindegy. Csak ne legyen láb alatt – morgásomra döbbenten fürkészte az arcomat, látszott szája sarkában az elbújni készülő mosoly. Egy csavarhúzó segítségével az utolsó bombát is becsusszantattam a tartóba, aztán a hegesztővel megszereltem a pántot. Jól szórakoztam az ezredesen, aki rémülten takarta el karjaival az ételt, mikor a fényes fém darabok repkedni kezdtek a hegesztés közben.

\- Egyébként hány éves is vagy te?

\- Tizenhét éves, tizenegy hónapos, húsz napos, két órás, négy másodperces… öt, hat, hét… - suttogtam, majd zavartan lehajtottam a fejemet.

\- Szóval egy tinédzsernek köszönheti, a híres Vasember, strapabíró páncéljait…

\- Ez egyszeri alkalom volt, többet nem segítek neki. És amúgy is Pepper miatt teszem, magamtól a világért nem kezdtem volna hozzá – kicsit megpihenve támaszkodtam az immáron kész vasfelszerelésre, s a szendvicsemért nyúltam.

\- Nem nézném ki belőled ezt – vigyorogta két falat között, s jobb kezével körbemutatott. – Mondjuk azokon a vandál műveleteken nem lepődtem meg ennyire.

\- Csak kipingáltam a városházát.

\- Anarchista jelekkel – tette hozzá a szemöldökét rángatva. – Ott volt a szomszédos ház is, amire pedig festék bombákat dobáltál éjfélkor…

\- A srác nem hagyott békén, figyelmeztettem.

\- És a sintér kocsikerekének kilyukasztása egy konyhakéssel?

\- Megölték volna a kiskutyákat.

\- Hogy is volt a jelzőtáblák összefirkálásával? – kezét a csípőjére tette, én pedig az ajkamba haraptam, elfojtva egy mosolyt.

\- Aznap vicces hangulatomban voltam.

\- Ezért átfestetted a stop táblát tilos megállni táblára. Nagyon vicces, dugó lett és egy szaftos per a fiatal festő ellen – bólogatta. – Szerencséd, hogy Pepper mindent elsimított, mielőtt anyád tudomást szerzett volna a dolgokról. Az erdőtűzről ne is beszéljünk.

Nem válaszoltam. Az erdőtüzet nem én okoztam, csak rosszkor voltam rossz helyen, és egyszerűen nem hittek nekem az előző tetteim miatt.

\- _Kész van a festés, kisasszony. Kívánja, hogy a huszadikat is bevonjam?_ – kérdezte Jarvis, mire kicsit összerezzentem.

\- Feltörted Tony rendszerét? – meresztette el a szemét Rhodey.

Mosolyogva sandítottam rá, aztán átadtam Jarvis fém karjainak a páncélt. Örültem, hogy mindennel végeztem, s kijárt már a pihenés is. Megérte, ha Tony jó párt behúz majd velük az égből alászállt félistennek.

Leültem az ezredessel a bőrkanapéra, ami közvetlenül Tony kocsi gyűjteménye mellett állt, s a fejemet hátradöntve hallgattam őt arról papolni, mennyire élvezetes is szokott lenni az _apámmal_ eltöltött kis idő, amit munka után szánt mindig. Nyilván jó barátok voltak, mert egy rossz szót sem hallottam róla.

Éppen Tony humorérzékét taglalta, amikor eszembe jutott valami. Pepper egy szót sem szólt arról, hogy az a bizonyos csapat kereste-e az említett kocka tolvajt. Ezek szerint vagy elkapták, vagy már nyomon voltak. Vagy a harmadik lehetőség, hogy még maga Pepper sem tudta, hogy haladt Tony, ami annyit jelentett: baj volt. Tony nyilván nem akarta felidegesíteni barátnőjét azzal, hogy esetleg a félisten a városban leledzett. De még ez sem volt száz százalékig biztos, mert ha ott lett volna New Yorkban, Tony azonnal elküldte volna Peppert egy távoli országba, ahol nem eshetett bántódása.

\- És te? – zökkentett ki az ezredes. – Mit gondolsz róla?

\- Gondolhatod, mennyire gyűlölöm… ugye tegeződhetünk?

\- Semmi akadály, kedves! – válaszolta. – Szóval?

\- Anya alig volt tizenhét, mikor születtem. Hivatkozhatnánk arra, hogy Tony akkor még más ember volt, de… visszajöhetett volna… ha eszébe jut, hogy anya mégis csak létezett, talán most nem lenne halott. Azért történt, mert nem volt elég pénzünk a kezelésre. A háziorvos azt mondta, hogy a kezeléssel megmenekült volna.

\- Szóval Tonyt okolod…

\- Nem okolom. Ez egyértelmű. Még ragozni sem kell – vontam vállat. – Habár anya mindig védte előttem. Azt mondta, elfoglalt ember. Csakhogy én igen is tisztában voltam vele, hogy míg én anyát ápoltam, aki félholtan szenvedett egy ágyban, Tony agyon bulizta magát, ünnepelte a saját alkotásait, amikkel újabb lépést tett az emberi faj kipusztulásának érdekéért. Furcsa, hogy a nagyapámra úgy tekintek, mint a példaképemre, az apámat pedig jobban már nem is szégyellhetném.

Rhodey nem válaszolt, jól tudta, hogy minden, amit mondtam, igaz volt, és az vádam pedig jogos.

\- Gyűlöltem, hogy mindenki úgy nézett rám, mintha… mintha a Marsról jöttem volna, csak azért, mert egy szuperhős házasságon kívüli gyerekeként élem az életemet. Mikor rendelnek tőlem, többször is végigmérnek, mintha keresnék bennem azt a pluszt, amivel hasonlíthatok rá, a nagy Tony Starkra. Ami azt illeti, túl sok mindenben hasonlítunk már így is. A hajam, a tudásom, ez a nyüves szindróma… mind-mind tőle, illetve a felmenőitől jött, és ezt alig bírom elviselni.

A férfi maga elé bámulva elmélkedett elhangzott szavaimon, biztosra vettem, hogy együtt érzett velem. Kicsit jobb volt, hogy mindezt kimondhattam, megkönnyebbültem e pár őszinte mondat után. Már-már csodálkoztam magamon, milyen játszi módon tudtam azzal a katonával beszélni. Ha jobban belegondoltam, mióta elmentem Új Mexikóból, könnyebben társalogtam idegen emberekkel. Természetesen jó emberismerő voltam, nyilván nem tálaltam ki olyannak, aki azonnal tovább adott mindent. Ezt az egyet anyámtól örököltem.

\- Talán beszélnetek kéne ezekről, miután elvégezte a dolgát… - motyogta. – Le kell rendeznetek a múltat egyszer, s mindenkorra. Újra kezdhetnétek.

\- Ez nem egy futókapcsolat, amiből csak valami flegmatikus szakítással kivágta magát, ez egy gyógyíthatatlan seb. A probléma ő volt, én pedig a problémának köszönhetően létezek. Néha arra gondoltam, hogy anyámnak jobb lett volna nélkülem, de bárhogy nekikezdtem ennek a sorozatnak, mindig az a válasz jött, hogy Tony hibája az egész, én csak a szimpla emlékeztető voltam.

\- Nem fogsz megbocsátani neki, ugye? – húzta el a száját, s felém fordította a fejét, mire a földre meredtem. _Nem ment_. Még csak gondolni sem tudtam a megbocsátásra.

\- Megleszünk a nélkül is…


	3. Chapter 3 - A hálátlan

Nem tudom, mikor kerültem vissza az ágyamba, és hogy hogyan, de mikor felébredtem, a szobám plafonját pillantottam meg legelőször. Ami azt illeti, még kellemes is lett volna, ha nem egy bizonyos férfi ideges, öntelt hangjára riadtam volna fel. A műterem részből hallottam, ahogy Pepper próbálta fékezni. Lábainak dobbanására kissé ijedten ültem fel. A hajamba túrtam, megdörzsölgettem a szememet. A szokásosnál is nehezebben tudtam felfogni a körülöttem történteket, túlzottan korán volt nekem ahhoz, hogy a legjobb formámat hozhassam.

A szívroham kerülgetett, mikor Tony felrántotta az ajtót, összerezzenve húztam magamon össze az alvásnál nélkülözhetetlen pulóveremet.

\- Te boszorkány! – ordította, de egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, amikor Pepper teljes erejéből a vállára csapott. Megrázta a fejét, s újra rám meredt. – Hogy merészelted felbolygatni a szentéjemet? Hozzáértél a drágaságaimhoz! És még Jarvist is zaklattad!

A küszöböt nézegetve húztam magamhoz a lábaimat, s átöleltem őket, miközben végig hallgattam, mit is tettem tulajdonképpen az ő műhelyében. Az igazat megvallva kicsit sem izgatott az, amit gondolt rólam, de azt igenis sértésnek vettem, amivel megvádolt.

Miután hajlandó volt befogni a száját, felvontam szemöldökömet, majd megvontam a vállamat, jelezvén nemtörődömségemet. Ezzel a két momentummal olyannyira felidegesítettem, hogy az ajtófélfát kezdte verni az öklével, közben szitkozódott, újabb vádakat emelt ellenem. Pár szaftosabb káromkodás után már csak vigyorogni tudtam esztelenségén. Jól szórakoztam rajta, annyi szent.

\- Fejezd ezt be! – őrjöngte, beljebb lépett, Pepper pedig elcsusszanva a férfi mellett, az ablakomhoz sietett, onnan nézte az eseményeket. – Mondj már valamit! Meg akartál ölni, mert nem foglalkoztam kicsinyes céljaiddal? Csak egy napra hagyom ott a drágaságaimat és estére mindegyik ott áll, harcra készen? Mi a fenét akarsz? Ha beleszállok, majd felrobban?

\- Tony, kérlek, én kértem meg, hogy segítsen! – nyögte a vezérigazgató.

\- Ő pedig a lehetőséget kihasználva ördögi tervet eszelt ki.

\- Megmentettem az életedet, fafej – mondtam, utána kinyújtózkodtam. – És amúgy sem akartam még öldöklőset játszani, egyelőre fel kell építenem a karrieremet. Majd aztán visszatérhetünk a témára.

\- Micsoda szemtelenség! Hogy mersz így beszélni velem?

\- Akármit is gondolsz, kedvesem, rád ütött ezzel a vonásával… - kuncogta Pepper, de azonnal elhallgatott, mikor mindkettőnktől megkapta a gyilkos tekintetet.

Tony nem hagyta abba, már azon kezdett el tombolni, hogy mégis mit tettem a művészeti részleggel, mit keresek egyáltalán ott, na meg azt sem felejtette ki, miért nem kelek minden reggel hajnali hat órakor, mert elvileg az egészséges.

Biztosra vettem, hogy megártott neki a hajtóvadászat, kicsit az agyára mehetett az őrült félisten hajkurászása, már-már megsajnáltam, csakhogy nem rajtam kellett volna levezetnie a dühét, véleményem szerint.

\- Azonnal nézz a szemembe! – kezeivel hadonászott, fenyegető hangvétele mégsem rémisztett meg. Nem reagáltam, gondoltam Pepper majd kiment, de nem történt semmi, Tony várt, én pedig továbbra is a küszöbre bámulva gyűrögettem a takarómat. – Azt mondtam… nézz… a… szemembe…

\- Tony, hagyd őt békén, nem látod, mennyire kimerült? Miattad fáradozott éjnek évadján, becsüld meg szegényt!

\- Ó, nem, nem miatta dolgoztam, hanem miattad, Pepper – ráztam a fejemet.

\- Nem érdekel semmi! – üvöltötte a férfi. Az ágyam mellé trappolt, a hajamba markolt és hátra felé kezdte húzni, hogy kénytelen legyek rá emelni szemeimet. De arra az egy dologra nem számított, hogy esetleg eltekintek a válla fölött. Egyre idegesebb lett. – Nézz a szemembe, Lullaby Stark!

Számat szorítva készültem fel a következőekre. Mikor Tony már a földön ült, döbbenten tapogatva az állát, ahol eltaláltam az öklömmel, felpattantam, elrendeztem fekete hajkoronámat, aztán a tükröm elé lépdeltem. Még a saját szemembe sem mertem belenézni, nem hogy máséba…

Pepper ijedten ugrott _apám_ mellé, felsegítette, míg én magam elé tartottam néhány ruhát, amikből válogathattam aznapra. Tony az asztalomba kapaszkodott, megpróbált felébredni döbbenetéből, nem is csodálkoztam, még én sem nagyon akartam elhinni.

\- Te… - vicsorogta, s rám sandított.

\- Én? – megpördültem, ártatlan arcot vágva mustráltam az ingét. Nem vártam meg, míg folytatja, bementem a fürdőszobámba és gyorsan magamra kaptam a fekete legginget, barna trikót és kockás inget.

Tony csak elgondolkozva nézte mozdulataimat, mikor újra a szobában tevékenykedtem. Megvetettem az ágyat, kihúztam a függönyöket, befújtam magamat parfümmel, mindent türelmesen figyelemmel kísért, s követett a műtermembe, ahol a helyére rángattam pontosan öt darab állványt. Aznap tanítványaim jelentek volna meg, de még nem tálaltam a torony tulajdonosa előtt, s ezért kétségeim támadhattak volna, mégis nyugodt maradtam. Elvégre a részleg jogilag az enyém volt.

Ellenőriztem az ecsetek minőségét, megigazítottam a falon a képeket, minden féle olyan dolgot csináltam, amivel elüthettem az időt, na meg kihozhattam Tonyt a sodrából.

\- Figyelj, Lullaby… - kezdte nagy sóhajtás utána férfi, s a szekrényemnek támaszkodott.

\- Csak Lu.

\- Figyelj! – mondta újra, ügyet sem vetve a megjegyzésemre. Letettem a kezemben lévő festékes dobozt, s kíváncsian a hajára meredtem. Bűnbánó hangja volt, ami eléggé meglepett. Gyorsan dolgozott a lelkiismerete, annyi szent. – Ne haragudj, olyan sok minden közre játszik most… szeretnék jó apa lenni, de…

\- Erről lekéstél – motyogtam, újra a szerszámaimhoz fordultam.

\- Tudom, és hidd el, nagyon röstellem a történteket…

\- Nekem aztán mondhatod. Ha igaz lenne, akkor sem tudnék veled mit kezdeni, elég bajom van már így is, nincs szükségem egy potya apára – hadartam, de ő nem engedte, hogy befejezzem, lepisszegett. Felháborodva toppantottam, s a nyakkendőjére néztem.

\- Megértem, ha gyűlölsz, én is gyűlölném magamat, de értsd meg, hogy per pillanat nem tudok foglalkozni a hozzám tartózókkal, meg kell mentenem a világot!

\- Ilyen nagyképű mondatot rég nem hallottam – nevettem fel gúnyosan. – Rendben, én akkor szerzek most valami harapnivalót, te pedig mész, hogy megmentsd a világot. Hogy tetszik az ajánlat, ó, nagy Vasember?

Tony nem válaszolt. Sértődötten faképnél hagyott, ahogy mindig is tették velem az emberek. Kezdtem megszokni.


	4. Chapter 4 - Az őrült félisten

Egykedvűen meneteltem az üres utcában, gondolataimat szabadjára engedve. Másra sem vágytam, csak az egyedüllétre, csakhogy Happyt nehezen tudtam lekoptatni, sőt le mertem volna fogadni, hogy még akkor is engem figyeltetett valamilyen elektronikus cuccal.

Összébb húztam magamon a fekete bőrdzsekit, s a járdára meredve kezdtem dudorászni, hogy elűzzem a furcsa érzést, amely már a torony elhagyásakor is marcangolt engem. Minden porcikám bizsergett, remegett a kezem, kissé paranoiásnak sandítgattam jobbra-balra.

Lefordultam az újabb kanyarnál, s bár némileg ijesztőnek bizonyult a tény, hogy mindkét oldalról felhőkarcolók és panelházak sorakoztak fel, én mindezt figyelmen kívül hagyva folytattam utamat, amíg észre nem vettem, hogy egy sikátorba tértem be. Magamat átkozva sóhajtottam, s visszafordultam. Alig bírtam elfojtani a torkomból feltörő sikolyt, egy pillanatra le kellett hunynom a szememet. Jobb kezemet a szívem fölé helyezve kapkodtam levegő után, közben a férfi különös ruházatát figyeltem.

Ő állt mereven előttem, kereste a tekintetemet, nem nagyon akaródzott megszólalni, s ami azt illeti, én sem terveztem megtörni a félelmetes csöndet.

Nem ismertem, még sosem láttam az előtt, de a ruhája emlékeztetett valakire, aki Új Mexikóban az életemet mentette meg. Nem volt odavalósi, az hét szentség.

Habozva tettem egy lépést hátra, ő pedig előre. Ettől a pulzusom biztosan az egekbe szállt, ezernyi kis pillangó repkedett a gyomromban, kedvem lett volna ott azonnal megmutatni neki, mit is ebédeltem, de tartottam a látszatot. Komor arckifejezést erőltettem magamra, bal kezem már a táskám zipzárjánál volt. Mindenre fel voltam készülve, elvégre New Yorkban leledzettem, nyilván valóan kétnaponta megtámadhattak embereket olyan sikátorokban.

A férfi újabb lépéssel közelített meg, hallottam szakadozós lélegzését, borsózott a hátam, mikor kissé még nyögött is, talán a fájdalomtól. Fekete bőrcsizmát viselt, szűkített varrású – valószínűleg pamut – nadrággal, amely szárainak külső oldalát arany, pikkelyszerű téglalapok díszítették. Fölfelé fekete bőrből készült szíjjak övezték körbe, mondhatni vértben feszített. Helyenként zöld részeket is felfedeztem rajta, például karjait félig smaragd posztó fedte, csuklója felé már arany páncélzat védte.

Merészen a nyaka felé pillantottam, így észrevehettem vállát verdeső, fekete, egyenes haját. Kezdtem sejteni ki is állt előttem, s a pánik lassacskán átvette irányítását a testem felett. Kíváncsi voltam az arcára, de féltem. Nem mertem megnézni.

Bal kezét az oldalára nyomva tartotta, a jobbot ökölbe szorítva ütögette combjához, mintha ő is zavarban lett volna.

Krákogott, én pedig azonnal a földre meredtem. Hiába várta, hogy tekintetem összeakadjon az övével… mindenki erre számított, mikor kommunikálni próbált velem, általában ez ijesztette el valamennyijüket.

\- Segíts… - lehelte, mire felkaptam a fejemet, s döbbenten a vállára néztem. Elemelte tenyerét az oldaláról, így leleplezve a nagy üvegszilánkot, amely kiállt belőle. Ha nem Lullaby Stark lettem volna, biztosan összeestem volna a rémülettől és a rosszulléttől. A keze, a vértje, az üveg körül minden vörös volt a vértől.

Nem mondtam semmit, közelebb léptem hozzá, s intettem a fejemmel, hogy kövessen. Nem gondoltam végig a dolgokat, egyszerűen hagytam, hogy az ösztöneim vezessenek. Későre járt, senki sem mászkált arra felé, így feltűnés nélkül el tudtam vinni őt a toronyig, ott pedig a hátsó kapun – ahova csak az ott lakók mehettek be – keresztül bevittem a garázsba. Eléggé nagy volt a torony, már én is elhittem, hogy lehetett annyi helység a belsejében. A garázson belül még volt egy raktár rész, ami teljesen üresen várakozott a látogatókar. Tony semmire sem használta, nekem viszont éppen akkor kapóra jött.

Tanácstalanul körülnéztem, arcom pedig furcsamód felragyogott, mikor rátaláltam a megfelelő kellékre. Egy szimpla asztal állt a balkezem felőli falnál, odatessékeltem a sérült férfit, s miután felfeküdt rá, hozzáláttam a dolgokhoz. Nem nagyon tudtam, mit tehettem volna, csak a festéshez értettem úgy igazán, de azért próbálkoztam. Felkapcsoltam a villanyt, majd a Tony kedvenc kocsijából szerzett egészségügyi táskával lehuppantam a férfi mellé egy székre. Óvatosan kigomboltam a vértet, arrébb toltam a szíjakat, s vigyázva húztam az üveg körül az ruhát, majd mikor a seb körül csak a csupasz bőre volt, lelocsoltam tisztavízzel.

Ő mindent tűrt, habár remegett és az ajkába harapva grimaszolgatott. Vattával távolítottam el a munkámat akadályozó vért, aztán fertőtlenítő szert is csepegtettem rá.

\- Mesélj… valamit - nyögte, ami meglepett. Még nem találkoztunk, mégis megbízott bennem, s tulajdonképpen én is így voltam vele.

\- Mit? – kérdeztem vissza a lehető legnyugodtabb hangon.

\- Mondjuk… - szisszent fel, mikor megmozdítottam az üveget. – Mi a neved?

\- Lu – motyogtam, egy kis habozást követően.

\- Hány éves vagy?

\- Tizenhét éves, tizenegy hónapos, huszonkilenc napos, hét órás, tizenhárom másodperces… tizennégy, tizenöt, tizenhat… - meséltem, s legszívesebben pofon vágtam volna magamat. Sosem bírtam visszatartani, mikor ezt kérdezték tőlem, és ahogy abban a pillanatban ő is, mindenki más is döbbenten nézett rám ilyenkor.

Zavartan hajtottam le a fejemet, mintha éppen az üvegre koncentráltam volna, s ahogy kijjebb húztam másfél centivel, ő fájdalmasan nyüszített.

\- És… - lihegte. – Mesélj még… mit szeretsz csinálni?

\- Festek – vontam vállat, lassan öleltem körbe tenyeremmel a nagy szilánkot, óvatosan forszíroztam kifelé, habár az eléggé makacsul ragaszkodott a férfi testéhez. – Az lenne a legjobb, ha te mesélnél…

Szomorúan felnevetett, de hirtelen abba hagyta, mikor újabb fájdalmak önthették el, meggondolatlan mozdulatom révén.

\- Mit mondhatnék… messziről jöttem, egy fennkölt céllal. Megszabadítom az emberiséget… - felszisszent. – Attól, ami a rabszolgájává teszi, a legnagyobb hazugságtól, amit az élettől kapott… a szabadságtól.

Nem válaszoltam, eléggé flúgosnak tűnt, úgy gondoltam, csak megrészegítette a fájdalom, inkább nem vitatkoztam vele.

\- Az emberiség akarva-akaratlanul, vágyik a rabszolgaságra… - mondatának vége üvöltésbe torzult, de én elégedetten nézegettem a véres üvegdarabot, majd a hátam mögé dobtam szenteltem figyelmemet a nyílt sebre. A fertőtlenítős palack felét ráöntöttem, aztán egy vattapamacsot nyomtam rá. – A végén… mind térdelni fogtok…

A kezem megállt a levegőben, visszafojtott lélegzettel kutattam gondolataimban, s elszörnyedve meredtem a semmibe. _Messziről jöttem… megszabadítom az emberiséget…_ Ez a férfi volt az, akit a Bosszúállók kis csapata keresett. Én pedig éppen az életét mentettem meg.

Az igazat megvallva nem éreztem, hogy rosszat tettem volna, sőt, tulajdonképpen ezzel vágtam vissza Tonynak… _vagy nem?_

\- Te vagy az idegbeteg félisten, aki a kockával rohangál New Yorkban? – kérdeztem csendesen, mire kuncogva helyeselt.

\- Nagyjából ez vagyok én… nem vagyok más, mint a bolond egy másik világból, aki azt hitte, egyszer még király is lehet… minden fájdalmam és szenvedésem oka pedig az a személy volt, akit egész életemben az apámnak neveztem.

\- Együtt kell éreznem veled – mosolyodtam el, s leragasztottam a pamacsot, meg a rárakott gézt. Letöröltem a vízcseppeket, majd visszagomboltam a vértjét és elrendeztem rajta a szíjakat. – Én is halálosan gyűlölöm az apámat.

A férfi kíváncsian kereste a tekintetemet, felült, kinyújtózott, aztán sóhajtott. Én jobbnak véltem, ha hátrébb álltam, így a padlót kémlelve vártam a következőeket. Csakhogy a jelek szerint ő is pontosan ugyan ezt tette.

\- Miért nem nézel rám? – kérdezte csendesen, én pedig a vállát kezdtem mustrálni, hogy kielégíthessem. – Úgy értem, a szemembe… - mély levegőt vettem erre a mondatára, s két tenyeremmel eltakartam az arcomat, fáradtan megdörzsöltem a homlokomat. Nem szándékoztam válaszolni neki, még akkor sem, ha tüzes vassal fenyegetett volna. Ha rajtam múlt volna, még Pepper sem tudott volna róla.

\- Szükséged van még valamire?

\- Félsz tőlem?

Habár óvatoskodott, mélyen megsértett. Összefontam karjaimat a mellkasomon, s durcás képet vágva kezdtem tiltakozni.

\- Egyáltalán nem félek attól, aki vagy. Én inkább csak attól tartózkodom, akivé válni akarsz – közöltem vele, s míg ő feldolgozta ennek jelentését, összepakoltam körülötte, kidobtam a véres zsebkendőket a kukába, és a többi.

Természetesen a férfi jól tudta, hogy csak kibúvót kerestem kérdései alól, ezért meg sem lepődtem, mikor elkapta a karomat és megakadályozta serénykedésemet. Nem mondott semmit, csak nézett rám, szinte kínzott hallgatagságával. Profi lehetett a szuggerálásban, semmiképp sem akartam megtörni.

\- Kék szemed van – jelentette ki egyszerűen. Nevetséges volt az egész helyzet, alig bírtam reagálni, abból is csak egy szinte láthatatlan bólintás lett. – Tudtad?

Mintha provokálni akart volna, nem nagyon tudtam mit volt ilyenkor a teendő és lassan kétségbeestem. Ott görnyedtem mozdulatlanul, karomat fájlalva a szorításától, míg ő, különös módon, nyugodt, habár számon kérő tekintettel méregetett.

Kiegyenesedtem, s a felkarom köré kulcsolódó ujjaira pillantottam. Legszívesebben a földre tepertem volna, a háta mögé csavarva karját, de mintha megbénította volna tagjaimat a puszta jelenléte. Nem mertem ártani neki… mintha nem szabadott volna.

\- Furcsa vagy, Lu – hangjában sem gúnyt, sem meglepettséget nem hallottam, olyan természetesnek vette mindezt, mint Tony a termonukleáris atomfizika létezését. – De ez tesz téged azzá, aki vagy. Én magányos és érzéketlen vagyok. Engem ez tesz azzá, aki vagyok.

\- Mégis nagyra törő terveidnek adod át a hatalmat, ez pedig valaki mássá farag, ha akarod, ha nem – vágtam vissza, s a falra meredtem. – Tapasztalatból tudom.

\- Csakhogy nem ismersz engem. Nem tudhatod, hogy megváltoztam-e.

\- Mérföldekről kiszúrom, ha valaki nem önmagát adja. Nem hiszem el, hogy te komolyan ártani akarsz az embereknek, vagy alattvalóiddá tenni. A hangod másra vall.

\- Mire? – közelebb húzott magához, közben felállt. Érdekelte a véleményem, ez nem volt kétséges, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy jó döntés lett volna elmondani neki. Az ösztöneimre hallgatva jártattam a számat, csak azt mondtam ki, ami nem árthatott sem az ő lelki világának, sem az én fizikai épségemnek.

El tudtam képzelni, ahogy könyvhegyek között ücsörgött, kezében a hatalmas történelem, vagy históriás kötettel. Minden bizonnyal megfontolt volt, sosem beszélt a kelleténél is többet, illetve ékesszólása minden helyzetben megmentette - _az utóbbit csak következtettem -_, nagyon művelt lehetett, illetve jól nevelt.

A férfi figyelmesen végig hallgatott, aztán nagyot kacagva az összes állításomra igazat adott. Nem voltam meglepve, jó emberismerőnek vallhattam magamat.

\- Akkor áruld el, miért akarod leigázni a Földet! – követeltem.

\- Csak akkor, ha a szemembe nézel.

\- Zsarolsz?

\- Egyszerűen legyőzhetetlen vagyok benne – hörögte, én pedig kissé hátra hőköltem. Ezt a hanglejtést vártam a legkevésbé. Furcsa és rémisztő volt egyszerre. Közelebb húzódott hozzám, várta, amíg meg nem történt az, amit Tony is úgy áhítozott. Hirtelen szörnyen közel érzetem magamhoz, szabad kezemmel próbáltam eltolni, de olyan volt, mint a kőszikla. – Mi lesz? – suttogta.

\- Nem is olyan fontos, felejtsd el…

\- Mondd csak, vak vagy?

\- Már hogy lennék az? – döbbenten emeltem fel a fejemet és a haját vettem alaposabb szemügyre. – Elvégre én hoztalak ide, látok mindent. Fekete hajad van, zöld, fekete és arany vérted…

\- És a szemem? Az milyen színű?

\- Miért nem hagysz békén? – förmedtem rá, közben kitéptem magamat a karjaiból, és kétségbeesetten hátráltam. – Miért érdekel ennyire? Menj és igázd le a népemet, ha annyira akarod, de engem ne zaklass többet, vagy kivágom a nyelvedet!

A férfi döbbenten méregetett, minden bizonnyal váratlanul érte a fenyegetésem, ezért nem is firtatta tovább a dolgokat. Tanácstalanul állt előttem, rendellenesen vette a levegőt, közben pedig nyilván valóan gondolkodott. Nekem kellett volna megtörnöm a kínos csendet, de abban a pillanatban valahogy inamba szállt a bátorságom.

\- Én… - motyogta. – Nem akarom… bántani őket…

Kíváncsi lettem, furcsa volt számomra ezen kijelentése.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Egyelőre elég, ha tudod, hogy nem bántok olyat, aki ne ártott volna nekem, vagy az anyámnak – suttogta, én pedig kénytelen voltam a szemébe nézni. Meglepett a látvány, valami sorozatgyilkos arcra számítottam, de szörnyen gyerekesnek bizonyult. Hatalmas, zöld szemeivel minden részletet alaposan megvizsgált rajtam, elégedett volt, mintha számított volna erre. Csak pár pillanatig voltam képes szemezni vele, mikor összerándult a gyomrom és remegni kezdett a kezem, azonnal elkaptam tekintetemet. – Köszönök mindent, Lu, remélem, még találkozunk!

\- Sose hittem volna, hogy ezt mondom, de én is remélem – válaszoltam, s halvány mosolyt erőltettem magamra. Nem kísértem ki, csak egy percre fordultam el tőle, hogy elrakjam az egészségügyi táskát, s mire visszanéztem már csak hűlt helye volt.


	5. Chapter 5 - A csata

Minden bizonnyal megbolondultam. Mint mindig, akkor is különös módon visszakerültem a szobámba. Már arra gondoltam, hogy egyszerűen tudathasadásos lettem, s bármennyire is szerettem volna elhinni az előző napon történteket, mindenre azt kellett mondanom, csak elképzeltem.

Egykedvűen dörzsölgettem a szememet, mintha azzal megkönnyíttettem volna a felkelést, aztán nyögdécselve kikászálódtam az ágyból.

\- Hétfő… - morogtam durcásan. Az igazat megvallva még magam sem értettem, miért hagyott annyira hidegen az a nap. Azelőtt minding csak a Hétfőt vártam.

Az öltözködés is eléggé nehézkesen ment, hiába választottam ki napokkal előtte, valahogy mégsem tetszett, mikor a tükörben nézegettem. Szitkozódva dobáltam ki a ruháimat egymásra, idegesen dörzsölgettem a homlokomat. Rossz érzés fogott el, fogalmam sem volt, mégis mi lelhetett engem. Nagy nehezen kiválasztottam egy fekete legginget, hosszúkás, zöld pólót, fekete bőrdzsekit és csizmát. A Pepperrel elköltött reggeli után kedvtelenül vettem vállamra a táskámat, s míg a hajamat bontogattam a fonásból, liftbe szálltam, lementem a földszintre.

A vezérigazgató elmondása szerint apámnak sürgősen távoznia kellett, óvva intett az ismeretlen utcáktól. Arra kért, hogy egyenesen menjek az iskolába, nehogy valami bajom essen, én pedig természetesen bólintottam.

Az igazat megvallva egyáltalán nem terveztem, hogy betérek oda. Semmi kedvem sem volt újra végighallgatni a csodálkozó tanárokat, meg a gúnyolódó osztálytársakat, mikor a nevemre került a sor. Leültem a toronytól négyutcányival arrébb álló kávézóhoz, rendeltem magamnak valami agyserkentőt és rajzolni kezdtem. Először a kávézóval szembeni épületet vetettem lapra, aztán eszembe jutott valami. hagytam, hogy a kezem önáll életre keljen, csak úgy random húztam a grafitot ide-oda.

Összeszedtem minden gondolatomat. Az őrült félisten a városban volt, még találkoztam is vele, nem lehetett álom. Egészen jó bőrben hagyott ott, hála _orvosi tudásomnak_, és ami azt illeti, harcra kész volt. _Szólnom kellett volna Tonynak?_ Őszintén szólva nem akartam lebuktatni szegény krapekot, elvégre ő sem bántott engem, sem a szeretteimet. Ő is mondta, hogy annak nem ártana, aki ne tett volna valamit ellene._ És ha olyan veszélyes, ahogy azt Pepper elmesélte, akkor miért nem ölt meg? _Semmi értelme nem volt.

Ahogy lassan ráeszméltem, kit is rajzoltam meg olyan alaposan, elképedve nyúltam a kávém után. Alig két-három másodpercre, ha ránéztem, mégis arának minden részletére emlékeztem. Megvontam a vállamat. Ez nem jelent semmit.

\- Szép napot, kis bajkeverő! – csattant fel mögöttem egy férfi hangja. Összerezzenve pillantottam a vállam mögé, ő pedig a kávézóasztal másik végébe helyezkedett el. Mosolyogva tette le a mobilját, megropogtatta az ujjait. Nagyon jól érezhette magát, felhőtlen jókedvét semmivel sem tudtam volna elűzni. Nem ismertem föl, nem volt sok néger ismerősöm, őt pedig soha nem láttam azelőtt. Kopaszra nyírt fejét egy oldalon megvilágította a napfény, jobb szemén fekete szemfedő volt, olyan kalózos. Alig bírtam visszatartani a vigyorgásomat. – Iskolában lenne a helyed.

Elmosolyodtam. Lapoztam a vázlatfüzetben, s elkezdtem őt rajzolni. Könnyű feladatnak bizonyult, mozdulatlanul nézelődött, alaposan szemügyre vette a környéket.

\- Gondolom, nem ismersz engem – köhintette.

Nem válaszoltam. Még mindig az előző rajzon járt az eszem. Ha többet tudtam volna az ügyről… mit meg nem adtam volna néhány információért abban a pillanatban.

\- A nevem Nick Fury – nézett rám, én pedig lesütöttem a szememet. – A SHIELD igazgatója vagyok.

\- Ó, az a szupertitkos szervezet? – kaptam fel a fejemet, majd lehervadt az arcomról az önfeledt mosoly. – Amiről természetesen nem tudok semmit…

Fury csak a fejét rázta, nevetett, biztosan tisztában volt azzal, hogy ki vagyok, mi vagyok, honnan jöttem, kezdtem komolyan frászt kapni.

\- Nos, Lullaby Stark, kivételes lány vagy – kezdte. – Tudomást szereztem arról, hogy megjavítottad Tony páncéljait. Arról nem is beszélve, milyen sokáig figyeltettelek, mikor még Új Mexikóban laktál.

Megállt kezemben a ceruza, alig tértem magamhoz döbbenetemből. Mindig is paranoiás voltam, de ez eléggé nagy sokként ért. Nem mondtam semmit, tovább húztam a vonalat, Fury pedig egyszer-kétszer kíváncsiskodva áthajolt az asztalon, hogy meglesse művemet.

\- Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy talán érdekelhet téged a Tesseract ügye.

\- Eleget tudok róla, amondó vagyok – legyintettem. – Engem az érdekel, hogy ki és mire akarja használni.

\- Értem – összefonta ujjait, malmozni kezdett a hüvelykekkel. – A férfiről is tudsz pár dolgot, gondolom. Azért vitte el a kockát, mert azzal meg tud nyitni egy kaput, amin keresztül bárki és bármi bejöhet.

Szavainak súlyosságát csak pár pillanat elteltével tudtam felmérni.

\- Szóval… le akarja igázni az emberiséget… ezt tudtam, csak a _hogyan_ kérdés jött elő, most már mindent értek – az asztalra könyököltem. – De ha a kocka működésbe lép, nem lehet majd leállítani.

\- Éppen ezért vannak az embereim – mondta, s széttárta karjait.

\- Csakhogy, ha a félistennek van esze, védőpajzsot aggreál a Tesseract köré. Azt a mi erőforrásaink nagy valószínűséggel nem lesznek képesek leállítani – magyaráztam, közben a ceruzámmal kopogtattam a deszkán. – Viszont a saját fegyvere ellen védtelen.

\- Valami fegyvert kell találnunk, amit a kocka üzemeltet – morogta a férfi, jobb kezével az állát dörzsölgette. – Azzal pedig akadálytalanul véget vethetünk a dolgoknak.

\- Attól függ – vágtam rá gyorsan, s egy pillanatra a szemébe néztem. – Ha vége is lesz a félisten ámokfutásának, az alap probléma még jelen lesz. Az a cucc elpusztíthatatlan, csak megállítani lehet a tevékenységeit. Mit kezdenek a kockával? Nem olvaszthatják be, és nem is használhatják fel, mint saját erőforrást. Veszélyt jelent a társadalomra az, ami képes bármit elpusztítani, ami az útjába kerül.

\- Mondd csak, honnan tudsz ennyi mindent a Tesseractról? – kérdezte komoran, csakhogy én jól tudtam, mit is csinált éppen. Tesztelt.

\- Megnéztem Tony gépét, és teli volt az adataival. Akkor még nem tűntek fontosaknak, elvégre éppen egy másfajta problémát kellett kezelnem, de az agyam szivacsként raktározza el az ilyen információkat. Még én sem veszem észre, hogy tudom, csak mikor szóba kerül.

A férfi nem válaszolt azonnal, csak vigyorgott rám, mint a tejbe tök.

\- Szóval a megérzéseim egészen jók voltak… - jelentette ki. – Elégedett vagyok.

\- Tényleg? Ugyan miért?

\- Megbízatást szeretnék neked adni - kezdte, csakhogy ekkor fülsüketítő robbanás nyomta el a következő két szavát. Ijedten néztünk a hang irányába, s mikor megláttuk a nagy lángcsóvákat, a füstöt, összenéztünk. Mielőtt még mondhatott volna valamit, helikopter jelent meg kivitelezhetetlenül gyorsan a semmiből, létrát eresztett le mellénk. Fury fellépett az első fokra, s a kezét nyújtotta, de mielőtt még összeszedhettem volna a holmimat, a helikopter felemelkedett, Fury pedig csak kétségbeesetten tudott rám nézni.

_Elkezdődött._

Értékes információkhoz jutattam, ahogy ő is engem, mondhatni kvittek voltunk, nem haragudhattam rá, amiért csak úgy ott hagyott. Mégis valamiért csalódottságot éreztem.

Táskám szíját szorongatva futottam végig az utcákon, nyilván elkerülve a Stark tornyot. Nagyjából tíz percig kellett volna futnom, hogy elérjem a Pond tavat. Ott lettem volna a legnagyobb biztonságban, ahogy mindenki más is… de erről is csak én gondolkodtam, mindenki pánikba esve rohangált fel, s alá.

Fura lények lepték el a járdákat, hosszúkás lándzsát tartva a kezükben. Ocsmány, maszkos démonoknak néztek ki.

Alig győztem menteni előlük az embereket. Már-már azon gondolkodtam, hogy csak azokon segítek, akiket felismertem, de ez barbárság lett volna.

Egy csapat turistát vezettem lóhalálában egy sikátorba, amit már eléggé ismertem ahhoz, hogy kijelentsem, biztonságos volt. Két hosszú épület között voltunk, s mikor elértük a szemben lévő harmadikat, betessékeltem őket annak a beugrójába. Nem voltak túl gyorsak, némelyiküket - sírógörcsüknek köszönhetően – én magam gyömöszöltem be.

Lihegve bámultam az ázsiai férfire, aki semmiképpen sem mert bebújni, hivatkozva a klausztrofóbiájára, s még akkor sem engedelmeskedett, mikor torkomszakadtából kezdtem ordítani vele, miszerint választhat a két dolog közül: vagy a félelme, vagy a halál!

A férfi összefonta karjait a mellkasán és csak rázta a fejét. Már majdnem újra kezdtem a sajátos lelkizést, mikor újabb robbanásokat hallottunk. A levegőben repkedő, nyitott _járművek_ szálltak fel, s alá, azokkal a különös lényekkel. Egy ilyen szerkezet állt meg a sikátornál, pontosan előttem. Lepergett előttem az életem, de mikor megláttam, ki ült ott az ocsmány, vezető szörny mögött, megkönnyebbülve sóhajtottam föl.

A félisten csak nézett le rám, fején a fura, két szarvba nyúló, arany sisakkal. Aztán lassan kinyújtotta felém a kezét.

\- Gyere! – utasította, de én hátrébb léptem, hátam mögé néztem a turistákra, majd vissza férfire. Megértette, mit akartam, csalódottan bólintott, s kivett valamit a zsebéből, felém dobta. Egy aprócska tőr volt, mindenféle díszítésekkel. Nem volt túl nagy fegyver, de azért védekezni tudtam vele. Én is bólintottam. Tekintetünk találkozott, szinte kirázott a hideg, miután egyáltalán nem találtam kellemetlennek. – Visszajövök érted.

Ígéretét követően utasított a vezető lénynek, s mikor ő már messze járt, idegesen törni kezdtem a fejemet. _Ha meg is védem őket… velem mi lesz?_

Elbizonytalanodva róttam néhány kört, majd belöktem a többiek közé az ázsiait, mikor éppen nem figyelt. Nem törődve nyafogásával fordultam elszántan a sikátor bejáratához. Csak remélni mertem, hogyegyik lény sem tervezett betérni oda. Alig hogy kimondtam magamban a szavakat, egy csapat lándzsás undormány rohant felém üvöltve.

Szememet forgatva indultam meg én is, és még előttük három lépéssel kinyújtottam karomat, benne a tőrrel, én magam pördülni készültem. Elvesztettem irányításomat a testem felett, józanul a világért sem tettem volna meg, de mikor megláttam, mi is történt a kiskéssel a kezemben, elégedetett vigyorra húzódott a szám. Lendületből vágtam bele az első lénybe, amelyik az utamba került. Miközben fordultam, hosszú – kissé nehéz – karddá nyúlt meg.

Nem kellett volna csodálkoznom, elég bizarr dolgot láttam és hallottam mér életemben, de ez egyszerűen nem hagyott nyugodni.

Végig sem gondoltam teendőimet, pár pillanat múlva a tíz lényből már csak kettő maradt, s azok is inkább visszafutottak terepre.

Magamon csodálkozva méregettem a kardot, lihegve indultam el a mellékutca kijáratához, rettenthetetlen arcot vágva. Ahogy a nap a szemembe sütött, fel kellett emelnem bal karomat, ellenzőként alkalmazva, hunyorogva néztem körül. A helyzet igencsak tüzes volt, megszámlálhatatlanul sok űrlény pusztított az utcákon. már nem lepődtem meg túl sok mindenen, s mikor megpillantottam Steve Rogerst a jelmezében rohangálni, csak azon tudtam gondolkodni, vajon hogyan tudnék segíteni neki.

Az idő lelassult. A szívem a torkomban dobogott, egyenesen menetem, s ha épp ütött felém valami, akkor csak a karomat mozdítva cselekedtem. Láttam, ahogy egy nagyobb példány közelített a másik irányból a kapitány felé. Futni kezdtem, és a legközelebbi kocsi háztetejéről ugráltam a többire, majd mikor a férfi mögöttire értem, mély lélegzetet véve ugrottam akkorát, amekkorát csak tudtam, a kardot a lénybe döfve még a levegőben. Fél lábamra érkezve dobtam hátra a hajamat. Felegyenesedtem, s lassan visszafordultam a döbbent kapitányhoz. Nem tartott sokáig ezen áhítat, azonnal tovább futottam, látván a pisztolyos, vörös hajú, fekete szerkós nő mögött az űrlény sokaságot.

Nem törődve hörgésükkel, ocsmány külsejükkel, megbirkóztam a fel nem adott leckével, fapofával szúrtam a gyomrúkba, vagy épp szeltem le a kis kék szerkentyűt a nyakukról. Időközben jöttem rá, hogy mi működtette őket, boldog voltam, tudva a tény, miszerint nem lelkesült állatokat szabdaltam halomszámra.

Az – feltehetőleg – orosz nő nem méltatott különösebben nagy figyelemre, csak rám pillantott egyszer-kétszer, tisztázva, kinek kell majd hálálkodnia, tette a dolgát, hű harcoshoz méltóan. Egyre több és több _izé_ özönlött be az utcába, tanácstalanul forgattam a fejemet miattuk. Szélmalom csatát vívtunk, s ezen elméletem csak igazolódni tudott, mikor észrevettem az égen azt a hatalmas bárányfelhőbe generált dimenziókapu.

Pár sor szitkozódás után tovább baktattam, ezúttal egyedül hajkurászva _őket_, s közben azért fohászkodtam, hogy jelenjen meg időben a bogársérós pasas, ahogy azt megígérte nekem, habár ez puszta ábrándnak tűnt már csupán.

\- Vigyázz! – kiáltott rám a kapitány, én pedig engedelmesen megpördültem, vízszintesbe emelve a fegyveremet, így lefejezve a hátba támadással próbálkozó dögöt.

Észbe kapva rohantam tovább. Elvégre csak én tudtam leállítani azt a kockát, ezért hagytam ott a sikátort, meg a koreai férfit. A torony felé közeledtem, két percenként összeütközve egy lénnyel. A kardom már alig látszódott ki a vérből, de nem foglalkoztam vele, elképzeltem, hogy csak festék volt.

Megláttam a híres-neves Sólyomszemet az egyik háztömb tetején. Serényen lövöldözött a Kupidó nyilaival, nem túl kellemes robbanásokat okozva. Habár ő is elitnek tűnt, nem tudtam nem észrevenni, mennyire nehezére esett egyszerre a röpködő hajókat és a rá támadó lényeket kilőni, éppen ezért indultam el felé.

Futásnak eredtem, felmásztam egy piros busz tetejére, onnan pedig megmarkoltam a legelső alacsonyan szálló _hajót._ Eléggé nehéz volt fel is mászni rá, és szerencsémre a fegyveres lény nem is látott, ahogy ott ücsörögtem a jármű végégben. Mikor a Sólyomszem fölé értünk, egy percet sem habozva ugrottam le, pont egy támadó hátára. Nem mondom, puha volt.

Nem adtam neki elsőbbséget, azonnal kiroppantottam a nyakát és a következőhöz sasszéztam, amelyik feltartva furcsa fegyverét hörgött a döbbent íjászra. Lecsaptam kardommal a lándzsát, ekkor pedig Sólyomszem lőtte hasba. Míg én az őt támadókat kaszaboltam, a férfi visszatért az ég kémleléséhez, megállás nélkül húzta az íj húrját, még csak oda sem nézett, merre engedi ki, s mindig célba talált.

Mikor megpihenhettem, láttam, ahogy újra kifeszítette a fekete húrt. Azonnal a célpontot kerestem, s ahogy megpillantottam a félistent, kardommal lecsaptam az éppen kilőtt íjat, gyilkos tekintetemet vetettem a megilletődött férfire, és gondolkodás nélkül kiugrottam az utca felé. Guggolásban értem földet, illetve busztetőt, onnan pedig folytattam utamat a toronyhoz.

El kellett volna döntenem, ki mellett állok, de akárhányszor belegondoltam, ott kötöttem ki, hogy megvédek mindenkit ezektől a szörnyektől és nem engedem a félisten ok nélküli likvidálását. Nem hittem el, hogy az a fura pasi ilyenekre képes lett volna, muszáj volt hinnem az ő vallomásában.

Nem figyeltem oda eléggé, ezért hirtelen ért, mikor rajtam ütött egy nagyobb csoport, s egyedül tényleg eléggé kevés voltam. Beleadtam nagyanyait és nagyapait, de mintha két lény mészárlása után négy újabb jött volna, telesen sarokba szorítottak. Abban a pillanatban bármit megadtam volna Steve vagy az orosz nő segítségéért.

Alighogy kimondtam ezen fohászomat gondolataimban, két erős kart éreztem a derekam köré fonódni, s alig egy perc ezredmásodperce alatt történő gyorsasággal felrántott maga mellé a járműre. Nem ijedtem meg, inkább csak hálás voltam. Kezdtem megszokni ezeket a momentumokat. A megmentőm önelégült mosollyal az arcán nézett rám, szorosan magához fogva, én pedig szememet forgatva mondtam ki a bűvös szavakat:

\- Köszönöm! – affektálós hangomra csak nevetett, fejét rázva nézett vissza az elé táruló városra. A pusztítás nagyobbnak látszott onnan, fentről. Hatalmas lángcsóvák, robbanások, romok mindenhol, nem számolva azokkal a gigantikus szörnyekkel, amik nagyobbak voltak, mint a felhőkarcolók, bálnához hasonlító alakjuk lévén pedig szinte úsztak a levegőben. Pókerarcot vágtam, nem akartam, hogy a férfi azért dobjon ki, mert nem volt ínyemre az a nagy felfordulás.

Muszáj volt kapaszkodnom belé, szörnyen gyorsan haladtunk, a szél pedig még a pislogást is alig engedte. A félisten hanyagul átvetette egyik karját a vállamon, míg én jobb kezemmel a mellkasán lévő szíjakba kapaszkodtam, ballal pedig nagyjából a háta mögött támaszkodtam az ülés támláján. Ő ól szórakozott bizonytalanságomon, direkt olyan manővereket parancsolt a vezető szörnynek, amiktől felállt az ember hátán a szőr.

Kíváncsian pillantottam rá, mikor hirtelen felemelte a bal kezét és elnézett abba az irányba. _Elkapta röptében a nyilat… ami egyébként fejen is találhatta volna…_ visszatartva a rosszullétet erőltettem magamra a gúnyos mosolyt és a Sólyomszem felé néztem, habár jól tudtam, hogy olyan távolságból nem láthatott engem. Alig két másodperc múlva robbant csak a nyíl feje – én hülye, bele sem gondoltam, kinek a nyila volt az -, s mi pedig a hatalmas lökéstől repültünk néhány métert, szerencsére pont a Stark torony nagyteraszára, ahonnan bejárat nyílt abba a helységbe, ahol általában reggeliztem Pepperrel.

Dühösen pattantam fel, mellettem a félistennel, s két sor káromkodás után lehajoltam a kardomért. Otthagytam a fortyogó férfit, benéztem az ablakon, hátha ott volt Pepper, de hála az égnek egy lelket sem láttam a néhány másodpercperc bámulás alatt.

Ekkor éreztem, ahogy megremegett a lábam alatt a beton. A félisten felé pördültem, s akkor megpillantottam az Új Mexikóban hitt hősömnek. Idegesen kapta el jobb kezével fivére nyakát, a ballal pedig felemelte pörölyét. Azonnal cselekedtem, felkaptam egy nagyobb deszkát a romok közül, de megtorpantam. _Ha fejbe is verem vele, visszavág majd, elvégre férfi…_ leraktam, vissza a helyére, s felkaptam egy nem túl hosszú, de vékonyka vasrudat, s amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, a pörölő férfi mögé osontam. A rudat a nyaka elé toltam, majd magam felé kezdtem húzni, így ő elejtette a kalapácsot, s fulladozva a vashoz nyúlt, térdre ereszkedett.

A fekete hajú férfi gúnyosan elvigyorodott, megigazította magán a vértjét. Láttam, ahogy a kis tőrökhöz nyúlt, melyek ott lógtak az oldalán, s egy kisebbet Thor oldalába nyomott, majd odavetette neki:

\- Érzelgős – hümmögött, s elégedetten méregetett bennünket. – Látod, _bátyám_? Ő még csak nem is ismer… mégis miket nem képes megtenni csak azért, hogy életben maradjak… csak egy olyat mondj, aki ugyan ezt megtenné _érted_ a Bosszúállóid közül…

Komorrá vált, lihegett, ha nem is ő volt ennek a kieszelője, ezt az egy részt talán még élvezte is. Bele sem mertem gondolni miket élhetett át fivére mellett.

Mikor úgy gondoltam, Thor kellőképpen elkábult, elengedtem, s néztem, ahogy a zöldvértes férfi a várost kémlelte, kifejezéstelen arccal. Ledobtam a földre a vascsövet, s mellé lépkedtem. Még csak kérdeznem sem kellett, azonnal beszélni kezdett, oda-oda pillantva Thorra.

\- Most megölhetném. Nem igaz? – mély, vészjósló hangja, mintha a semmibe veszett volna, remegett, rekedtessé vált. – Még csak nem is lenne a tudatában annak, hogy a saját öccse vetett véget az életének… már csináltam ilyet… és most mégsem megy… tedd meg te!

Habár parancsnak tűnt az utolsó mondata, én csak meredtem rá, mozdulatlanul, várva a következő szavaira. Feldúltan viszonozta tekintetemet, fogát csikorgatva lépett egyet hátrébb, közben rám ordított.

\- Ez parancs! Végezz vele! – szemeiben könnyek hada gyülekezett, és akármennyire is próbálta őket eltakarni, én _láttam_.

\- Mit vétett ellenem, hogy ezt muszáj megtennem? – suttogtam.

\- Engem védsz, nem? Bántani akart! – kiábrándulva hátrált tovább.

\- Nem. Ő csak le akart állítani, nem bántott volna!

\- Kinek az oldalán állsz? – nyüszítette, s lassan kiengedte könnyeit, teljesen kétségbeesett, zokogva dörzsölte a homlokát, s reményt vesztve tett még két lépést. – Az én pártomat kéne fognod! Úgy volt, hogy engedelmeskedsz nekem! – ugrott egyet, ezzel kicsit erősebbé téve topogását. Kezdett úgy viselkedni, mint egy óvodás, de még nem vetettem véget ezen gyerekes hisztériázásának. Rám mutatott, közben követelőzött. – Térdre! Te is csak egy halandó senki vagy! Azt mondtam térdre!

Közel sétáltam hozzá, s fejemet felemelve néztem a szemébe, hiába akart távol tartani magától. Két kezem közé fogtam az arcát, majd beszélni kezdtem.

\- Mégis mit gondolsz, kivel beszélsz? – sziszegtem. – Vagy te, vagyok én, van néhány elit katona és vannak a halandók! Én nem fogom teljesíteni minden akaratodat, mert nem tartozom azok közé! – a városra mutattam. – Most szépen lenyugszol és beletörődsz abba, hogy legfeljebb a húgod szerepét játszom el! Világos?

A félisten vett egy mély levegőt, lehunyta a szemét és bólintott. Már folytattam volna a lelkizést, mikor hirtelen ujjakat éreztem a nyakam köré fonódni, s a következő pillanatban már levegőt sem kapva nyögtem fel. Thor arrébb dobott, dühtől lángolva emelte kalapácsát a magasba, egy nagyobb lépéssel mellettem termett. A földön ültem, félig a karomra támaszkodva, s a fájó ponton dörzsölgettem. A világért sem néztem volna rá, sőt, azonnal törni kezdtem a fejemet. Nem győztem dicsérni magamat, mikor tenyerem alatt megtaláltam a deszkát, meg sem várva, míg Thor rájött mire készültem, tiszta erőből fejen vágtam vele, miközben felugrottam.

Futni kezdtem, mindent pontosan kiszámolva, s mikor Thor már talpon volt, én magammal sodortam a szélen álló fivérét, le az utcához. Még csak zuhanni sem volt időnk, a járműre estünk, mely éppen akkor ért arra a részre. Habár én puhára estem, a férfi fájdalmasan felnyögött alattam.

Nagy nehezen felültünk, csakhogy a drágalátos Sólyomszem kiszúrt minket, újabb nyíllal ajándékozta meg a félistent, aki parancsot adott a vezető lénynek, hogy azonnal vigyen vissza minket a teraszra. Mindez teljesen tökéletes tervnek ígérkezett, elvileg Thor már tovább állt döbbenetében. De a teraszon állva már máshogy láttuk a helyzetet. A hatalmas zöld lény, Hulk szélsebesen száguldott a torony felé, nyilván a férfi után hajkurászva. Körülnéztem, gyorsan kellett cselekednem, s mikor megpillantottam a félisten kezében a jogart, ami éppen akkor kapott fel a földről, hogy megtisztogassa, eszembe jutott valami.

\- Ezt kölcsön veszem! – erőszakosan elvettem tőle, s nem törődve méltatlankodó nyüszítésével, a torony tetejéhez vezető kislétrához rohantam. A férfi természetesen követett volna, hogy megállítson, de mikor az utolsó fokán álltam, felhúztam magamhoz a tákolmányt, még nagyobb ellenkezést kinyerve _belőle_. Megfordultam, s akkor a szemem elé tárult a kocka, meg a köré épített szerkezet.

Nem akartam sokat várni, azonnal kinyújtottam a jogart, hogy bele nyomjam az architektúrát körül vevő elektromos gömbbe, de megtorpantam. A szemem sarkából észrevettem valami vöröset. Az orosz nő feküdt ájultan a tető korlátja mellett, gondolom megpróbálta kézzel leállítani a kockát, csak az energia visszadobta és beverte a fejét.

Már nem is gondolkodtam, elfordítottam a fejét, s kihúztam a füléből a picike adó-vevőt, hogy pár percre eltulajdonítsam. Betettem magamnak, s visszafordultam.

\- Be tudom zárni a kaput! – mondtam hangosan, kicsit hunyorogva a fényességtől.

\- _Várj még, Natasa!_ – szólt bele az ismerős hang.

\- _Stark, egyre csak özönlenek! _– ellenkezett ezúttal a kapitány.

-_ Ez jó hely lesz a bombának!_

\- Milyen bombának? – kérdeztem vissza.

\- _Fury szólt. A tanács atombombát küldött New Yorkba. Ha nem tolom be, vége egész Manhattannek, a kislányommal és a barátnőmmel együtt! – _érvelt a férfi, én pedig ledöbbenve hallgattam őt. Nem akartam elhinni azt, amit mondott. Valóság hűtlen volt. Utálnia kellett volna. És nekem is őt…

\- Tedd, amit tenned kell – ahogy elhagyták ajkamat ezen jelentőségteljes szavak, úgy fogtam őket föl én is. Volt már olyan, hogy csak úgy járt a szám, mintha az gondolkodott volna az agyam helyett, de ilyet nem sokszor mondtam. Hallottam, hogy a nevemet suttogta, nem nagyon akarta elhinni, hogy komolyan ott voltam.

\- _Tony… onnan nem jut ki élve _– a kapitány hangja komor volt. Mind jól tudtuk mivel járt apám akciója. De ő makacs volt. Pont, mint én.

Vártam, néztem, ahogy a kis piros alak fölfelé tolta a fekete, nagy bombát, be a féreglyukba, s lassan eltűnt. Örökké valóságnak tűnt, mire észrevettem a lángcsóvákat, de _őt_ nem láttam sehol. A nagy bálna alakú szörny hirtelen kiterült egy felhőkarcoló tetején, a lények pedig sorban dőltek el, ebből tudtam, hogy vége volt.

Visszatekintettem az égre, azt a _mihasznát_ keresve, hallottam, ahogy a többiek is drukkoltak neki, de a lángcsóvák csak közeledtek.

\- _Maga van ott, Natasa?_

\- Nem. Lullaby Stark vagyok – válaszoltam rezzenéstelen arccal. Ez egyszer büszkén mondtam ki a nevemet.

-_ Csukja be a kaput, Lu –_ utasította a kapitány. Tudtam, hogy Tony mesélt rólam, senki sem hívott volna elsőre Lunak. Könnyek szöktek a szemembe, a jogart pedig a kockába nyomtam. _Becsuktam._ A féreg lyuk zsugorodni kezdett, én pedig egykedvűen visszasétáltam a létrához, s könnyed mozdulatokkal leugrottam. Nem volt fair, hogy a sors akkor vette tőlem el az apámat, amikor már tartottam valamire. De… könnyen jött, könnyen ment, nem lehetett nekem is olyan arany életem, mint egy átlagos kiskölyöknek ott, New Yorkban.

Nem sírtam, nem is éreztem rosszul magam. Az a kijelentés semmin sem változtatott volna köztünk így se, úgy se. Jót tett Manhattannek. De nekem nem. Csak dühös voltam rá, amiért ilyen önző módon engem és Peppert védte.

Átlépkedtem a törött üvegdarabok között, be az étkezőbe, hogy lenyomjak valami italt, mielőtt jobban belegondoltam volna az apám elvesztésébe, de akkor a félisten elkapott, a frászt hozva rám, mint mindig. Maga felé fordított, s mélyen a szemembe nézett.

\- Mit csináltál? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten. – Nem pusztíthattad el!

\- Csak leállítottam, nyugi! Az apám pedig bedobott egy atombombát még a lyukba, hogy ne legyen kedvük visszajönni – motyogtam értetlenül, s elhúzódtam tőle, de ő még jobban elképesztett, mikor szélesen elvigyorodott, aztán boldog kacajjal magához ölelt.

\- Akkor vége! – suttogta a hajamba, majd megmerevedett. – Az… apád?

\- Tony – bólintottam, mire ő eltolt magától, hogy a szemembe nézhessen.

\- Tony az apád? – kérdezett vissza.

\- Biológiailag. Kérsz anyakönyvi kivonatot?

\- És te ellene harcoltál? Hogy megvédj engem? – egyre kényelmetlenebb volt a helyzet, nem is tudtam, mit válaszolni, ha jobban belegondoltam, ez volt az igazság. A saját apám ellen küzdöttem, hogy megmentsem a félistent, de közben az általa idehozott szörnyeket is meg kellett akadályoznom. Tulajdonképpen középen tengtem-lengtem.

Újra ránéztem, s válaszra nyitottam a számat, de valami mozgolódást vettem észre mögötte, így elnéztem a válla felett. Ledermedve bámultam, ezért ő is megfordult, s egy apró nyögést hallatott.

A Bosszúállók kis csapata sorakozott fel előttünk, szépen beállva, mintha fotózták volna őket. Mozdulni sem mertünk, elvégre a Sólyomszem is feszítette a nyilát, Thor emelte a kalapácsát, Natasa fegyvert szegezett ránk, Hulk csúnyán nézett és… a Vasember… a Vasember állította készenlétbe a kézi ágyúját.

Végig pörgettem agyamban a lehetőségeket, de csak azt találtam, miszerint Tony esetleg még átcsusszant a féreglyuk kis nyílásán, vagy valami… közben rájöttem, hogy szépen elárultam saját magamat, miután nem kapcsoltam ki a kicsi adó-vevőt. Vagyis ők mindent hallottak. _Mindent._

A félisten kinyújtotta jobb kezét, s oldalamra téve maga mögé hessegetett, ő pedig kiegyenesedve nézett szembe a Bosszúállókkal.

\- Lu – suttogta. – Menekülj! Visszajövök érted.

Alighogy kimondta, megpördült, két tenyerét felém fordította, s furcsa szavakat kiáltott, én pedig a következő pillanatban már az utcán találtam magamat.

\- Nem! – kiáltottam fel, de nem tehettem semmit. Dühöngve kezdtem futni a toronnyal ellentétes irányba, oldalamon a hosszú karddal.

Még csak nem is segíthettem neki. _Visszajövök érted._ Hinnem kellett volna neki, hiszen eddig mindig betartotta a szavát. _Értem fog jönni, nem?_ Éreztem a könnyeket, ahogy végig folytak az arcomon, de nem nyúltam oda, hogy letöröljem, csak futottam céltalanul a hosszú utcákon.


	6. Chapter 6 - Vissza fog jönni

_A nevem Lullaby Stark._

Teli van a képemmel a város. Minden rendőr engem köröz, több mint két éve, de sikertelenek, én pedig egyre több olyan dolgot teszek, amivel csak idegesítem őket. Nem ölök, nem lopok. De a városházára festek, vagy épp írok. Tisztázni akarom a félistent, habár ez már telesen mindegy. Thor vitte haza, gondolom börtönbe.

A felújított Stark toronyra is sokat firkálok éjfél után, emlékeztetőül. Pepper mindennap kiül a teraszra és a vázlatos füzetemet nézegeti, meglestem. Tony gőzerővel keres, próbál elméleteket felállítani magának, szeretem hallgatni, miközben Pepperrel reggelizik vagy kávézik. Még csak közel sincs a valósághoz, ami nem is baj.

Most kalapot viselek, fekete kendővel kötöttem le az orromat és a számat, hogy legyen valami jó álcám, mikor az utakat járom. Szállodákban lakom, mindig más névvel jelentkezem be és csak egy éjszakát tartózkodom ott.

A legtöbb időmet a bankoknál töltöm, kilesem a rablókat és megállítom őket. Az idős néniknek segítek átkelni az úttesten, Tonynak pedig hetente küldök új tervet a páncéljaihoz. Mondhatni New York hőse lettem, mindenki annak emleget, de engem mindez hidegen hagy. Teszem a dolgomat addig, amíg a félisten vissza nem jön értem. Mert vissza fog jönni, ebben biztos vagyok.


End file.
